Phineas and Ferb:The Backwards Edition
by Exotos135
Summary: what happens when the teens are kids, the kids are teens and the roles are swapped? this fic! Candace takes Phineas role, Phineas takes Candace role, etc, etc, etc.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*Fletcher's House, Backyard "7:35 AM"*

Candace was sitting in the tree alone

"*sigh* _Well, it's a new day, I wonder what im going to do today?_" thought Candace

In that moment, Stacy arrived holding a pamphlet

"*gets up* Hey Stacy, what's up?" asked Candace

Stacy didn't say anything

"Is something wrong?" asked Candace

Stacy nodded

"What? You can't talk?" asked Candace

Stacy nodded

"Why?" asked Candace

Stacy pointed at her throat

"Your throat hurts?" asked Candace

Stacy nodded

"Oh, well it will heal over time, do you know something we can do today?" asked Candace

Stacy gave Candace the pamphlet she was holding

"A contest for the most ridiculous combination of objects? Hmm... Stacy, get your stuff, _I know what we're gonna do today!_" said Candace

Meanwhile, Phineas was looking trought the window at Candace and Stacy

"What do you think the two of them are doing?" asked Phineas

Ferb shrugged

"Well, whatever it is, I will bust them no matter what... Now where's dad?" said and asked Phineas as he left his room

*Back with Candace and Stacy*

"Ok, to do the most ridiculous combination of objects, we need objects, what do you have?" asked Candace

Stacy took out a pickle, a corkscrew and a nail

"That should be enough... What's the pickle for?" said and asked Candace

Stacy shrugged while blushing a bit

"Meh I didn't want to know anyway, im going to look for the vacuüm and some other junk." said Candace

Candace went inside and meet with Phineas

"Hi Phineas." greeted Candace

"What are you and your friend up to?" asked Phineas

"Nothing, nothing at all, why do you wanna know?" answered and asked Candace

"Just wanting to know, I can't bust you if you are hurt" said Phineas

"Aawww, how sweet, have you seen the vacuüm?" asked Candace

"In the kitchen." answered Phineas

Candace went to the kitchen, grabbed the vacuüm and returned to Phineas

"Thanks for telling me, have a nice day." said Candace as she left

"_Weird kid._" thought Phineas

*Meanwhile with Candace and Stacy*

"Ok, I have the vacuüm... Do you think this will be enough?" asked Candace

In that moment, Jenny arrived

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" greeted and asked Jenny

"Hi Jenny, we are searching for stuff so we can build something for a contest." answered Candace

"Cool, can I help with something?" asked Jenny

"Well, I still need to hear Stacy's answer, so Stacy?" asked Candace

Stacy nodded no

"You are right, we need more junk so this can work, what else do you think we need?" said and asked Candace

Stacy got a lightbulb in her head... Wich turned off

"I'll help you." said as she Jenny adjusted Stacy's lightbulb

"Ok one thing less, where should we go now?" said Candace as she grabbed the lightbulb

*Danville's Dumpster*

Cut to the three in the dumpster

"_Yaay! junk!_" said Candace as she swimmed trought the garbage

Stacy grabbed a screwdriver, a drill, some junk, a lever and more junk

"*grabs a television* Ok, I have a television, what do you have Jenny?"-Candace

"A radio, some gloves and junk."-Jenny

"Excellent! let's go home while the subplot goes into action."-Candace

The three girls left the dumpster and went walking to the Backyard


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*A.C.O.W, Doofenshmirtz Base "7:50 AM"*

In his base, Doofenshmirtz was looking at the giant screen where Carl was telling him his mission

"Agent HD, I hope you are ready for your mission today." said Carl

"Say it Major Carl and you can bet I can do it before you can say plothole!" shouted Doofenshmirtz

A little screen appeared at Carl's side, showing Perry in Doofenshmirtz Platypus sized clothes

"Doctor Perry the Platypus has built a new machine to try to take over the fourth-stake area, you must stop him before he activates the machine and his plan succeeds." explained Carl

In that moment, Monogram went in wearing intern clothing

"Umm sir?" asked Monogram

"Yes Francis?" asked Carl

"Would you let me say it this time?" asked Monogram

"Sure go ahead." answered Carl

"Good luck Agent HD, we count on you." told Monogram to Doofenshmirtz

"You can count on me! _Doofenshmirtz away!_" shouted Doofenshmirtz

Doofenshmirtz got on the jetmobile and left his base

"We can count on him, right?" asked Monogram to Carl

"Just play the music, Francis." ordered Carl

"immediately sir." replied Monogram

Monogram went to a boombox that was close by and turned it on, starting to play Doofenshmirtz theme as a montage parodying Perry's montage played as well

_Dooby be dooby be dooby be dooby be_

_Dooby be dooby be dooby be dooby be _

_Doofenshmirtz!_

_He's A human scientific master, of mechanical babble(Yes he is!)_

_A normal human who possesses a brilliant mii-ee-ii-ee-iind_

_He is the nemesis of Doctor, Perry the Pla-ty-pus!(Believe it!)_

_When the women come to him, he just simply has to say..._

_"Hey ladies" said Doofenshmirtz as all the women that were chasing him fainted_

_He is Heinz Doofenshmiiirtz, the Pharmaciiiist!(He's a scientist), Heinz Doofenshmiiirtz!_

_Agent HD!_

*Perry's Evil Emporium "8:00 AM"*

_"Perry the Platypus Evil Emporium!"_

In Perry's evil emporium, Doofenshmirtz jumped and went trought the window

"Ctrtrtr." said Perry

"Ok, since your gibberish can't be understood I'll translate: Doofenshmirtz the Human, what an unexpected surprise, and by unexpected i meant completely expected!" translated Doofenshmirtz

Perry pressed a button, wich made a big cage fall on top of Doofenshmirtz, trapping him underneath

"Ctrtrtr." said Perry

"He said: I bet you want to know what's in the white sheet." translated Doofenshmirtz

Perry went to said white sheet, removed it and revealed a machine underneath

"Ctrtrtr!" said Perry

"He said: behold!_ the explodeinator-blaster_!" translated Doofenshmirtz

"Ctrtrtr." said Perry

"He said: with this machine I can make the fourth-stake area water tank explode, making all who are in below it will get wet, causing their clothes to get wet as well and be forced to buy my new anti-water clothing for 10,99$!" translated Doofenshmirtz

"ctrtrtr." said Perry

"He said: wow, that sounded more evil in my head." translated Doofenshmirtz

*One awkward silence later*

"so, what's your backstory for this machine?" asked Doofenshmirtz

Perry didn't say anything

"Anything?... Something that happened? It doesn't have to be tragic.* asked Doofenshmirtz

Perry was still silent

"Wait, that means you have no backstory for this?!" shouted Doofenshmirtz

Perry nodded

Doofenshmirtz got so angry he destroyed the cage while Perry raised a sign saying: uh-oh

"You dare parody me without a backstory!? **YOU WILL BE TEACHED!**" shouted Doofenshmirtz

Doofenshmirtz went dashing towards Perry, having the intention to "teach" him how to properly parody him


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

*Fletcher's House, Backyard "8:10 AM"*

In the backyard, Candace, Stacy and Jenny were checking all the junk they collected

"Okay, we have a radio, a television, some bulbs, junk, two toaster's and more junk." said Candace

"That should be enough right?" asked Jenny

Stacy nodded no

"No? what do we need then?" asked Jenny

"Some music to back us up! and I know who to call." answered Candace

Candace took out her cellphone and marked Jeremy's number

"Hello?" asked Jeremy trought Candace's cellphone

"Jeremy, can you come here with your band?" asked Candace

"Sure, we're coming right now." answered Jeremy

"Ok, Jeremy and his band will arrive here in a moment" said Candace as she closed her cellphone

"Are you sure a song is necessary?" asked Jenny

"Jenny, this is a Phineas and ferb fic, a song will make it feel more like the real show!" answered Candace

"And if it's not good?" asked Jenny

"Well, we'll just send our demands to the author."-Candace

Meanwhile, Phineas was inside talking with Isabella in his cellphone

"Hey Izzy." greeted Phineas somewhat seductively

"Hey Phineas, what cha doin'?" greeted and asked Isabella trought Phineas cellphone

"How is everything going there at the Fireside camp?" asked Phineas

"I'm in charge of the group 63124, it's like my old troop had children, except they didn't... Yet." answered Isabella

"Well that's obvious, so-" said Phineas before briefly stopping

Phineas looked trought the window and saw Jeremy and his band in the Backyard

"Phineas? are you there?" asked Isabella

"Yes, im just seeing what my sister is doing... It seems like a musical montage." answered Phineas

"And what are you gonna do?" asked Isabella

"Put a finger in my ear and keep talking to you like nothing's going on." answered Phineas

Phineas put a finger in one of his ears and kept talking with Isabella

"So, what were you saying?" asked Phineas

Back in the Backyard,Jeremy and his band started to play a song while Candace,Stacy and Jenny were building some ridiculous combination of junk they found for the contest

_E-ve-ry-thing is Back-wards(yes you know it)_

_All the roles are topsy-turvy!_

_If you need to under-stand im gonna tell you exactly whyyy...e-ve-ry-thing is back-waards!(tell us!)_

_... Pay attention: that boy is a girl!, that girl is a boy!, that hero is a villain and that villain is a hero!._

_E-ve-ry-thing is Back-wards!(we don't comprehend)_

_All the roles are topsy-turvy!(we still don't understand)_

_I will gladly tell you why e-ve-ry-thing is baack-waards!(please, we need to understand)_

_... Pay attention: Phineas was the genius, Ferb the quiet one, Candace the accuser and Stacy her friend!_

_Isabella helped, Buford and Baljeet too! Remember this...'cause I'll tell you why it's baackwaards!(go ahead)_

_... Here's why: Candace is the genius, Stacy the quiet one, Phineas the accuser and Ferb his friend!_

_Isabella's on the phone, Buford and Baljeet are nowhere to be seen, I hope this was enough, to answer you..._

_Why everything is baaackwaaards!_

_I hope you understood(of course)_

_I did the best I could(I see)_

_There are alternatives_

_But please don't misunderstood_

_I just want you to believe me when I say that E-ve-ry-thing is baack-waards._

_E-ve-ry-thing is Back-wards(yes you know it)_

_all the roles are topsy-turvy!_

_believe me, trust me, give me a chance, I know is crazy what I'm gonna say:_

_but E-ve-ry-thing is...baack-waaa-aaards!_

When the song finished,Candace and her friends finished their stuff too and Jeremy and his band left the backyard

"_Thanks for the song Jeremy!_" greeted Candace

"It's a cute... Something." said Jenny referring to the robot they build

"Yeah, now help me bring it to the place of the contest." said Candace

*Meanwhile with Phineas and Isabella*

"Say, what did your sister build?" asked Isabella

"Let me check it out." said Phineas

Phineas looked trought the window and saw Candace and her friends carry a big combination of the junk they had

"Phineas?" asked Isabella

"Call you later Izzy." answered Phineas

Phineas closed his cellphone, put it in his pocket and went to his sister and friends invention

"What's that?" asked Phineas while pointing at the robot the girls made

"It's... Something, for the contest, _we will surely win!_" answered Candace

"Hmmm, well if it's a normal robot I don't think I can bust you." said Phineas

"Show him what it does Stacy." asked Jenny

Stacy pressed a button in her control remote, wich made the robot start to tap dance

"Cool isn't it?" said Candace

"Well, that seems to be worth bust for, you three are busted!." said Phineas

Phineas left to search for his dad and the three girls went to the contest with their... Something

*Perry's Evil Emporium "8:20 AM"*

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was teaching Perry how to properly parody him. _Literally_

"Now, first lesson: you must be a hunchback, I'll skip that since you are a platypus, second lesson: your machine's name must malways end in inator, third lesson: always have a backstory, otherwise I'll have to teach you." instructed Doofenshmirtz

In that moment, Carl appeared as a hologram in Doofenshmirtz watch

"Agent HD, what are you doing?" asked Carl's Hologram

"Teaching him how to parody me." answered Doofenshmirtz

"Your mission is to defeat Doctor Perry the Platypus, _do your mission properly!_" said Carl's Hologram)

"Fine, i'll do it." said Doofenshmirtz

Carl's hologram left and Doofenshmirtz and Perry started their fight

*Place of the Contest "8:30 AM"*

In the place where the contest was held, the girls went walking to sign up

"Hi, we would like to sign up for the contest." said Candace

"Sorry kid, the contest over." said the Lady at the counter

"_What?!_ When was it over?" asked Candace

"30 minutes ago, sorry." answered the Lady at the counter

"Aaw" said both Candace and Jenny in disappointment

*Meanwhile with Phineas and Lawrence*

"Dad!" said Phineas

"Yes Phineas?" asked Lawrence

"Can I ask you something?" asked Phineas

"Do you want another sister or brother?" asked Lawrence

"... No." answered Phineas

"Phew, im glad." thought Lawrence

"Look, just come with me." said Phineas as he grabbed Lawrence's arm

"But I'm not done with my painting!" said Lawrence

*With Doofenshmirtz and Perry*

"*huff*, you are a good fighter Doctor P." said Doofenshmirtz

Perry went running to the explodeinator-blaster, with Doofenshmirtz following

"Oh no, you won't!" shouted Doofenshmirtz

Perry pointed the explodeinator to the water tank and pressed a button wich made the countdown start

"Shooting the blaster in 5... 4... 3..." said the voice of the Explodeinator-Blaster

"_This is my chance!_" thought Doofenshmirtz

Doofenshmirtz grabbed and threw Perry away and pointed the explodeinator-blaster to another window

"2... 1!" said the voice of the Explodeinator-Blaster

The explodeinator-blaster shoot its laser trought the other window, Doofenshmirtz then went running, jumped trought a window and then activated his jetpack

"Ctrtrtr!" shouted Perry

"He said: curse you Heinz Doofenshmirtz the Human Scientist!" translated Doofenshmirtz

*Back with the girls*

"Well, we were unable to go to the contest, but at least we still have this thing." said Candace

Suddenly, the laser from the explodeinator-blaster collided with the thing the girls made, making it explode

"Well, we at least have the junk." said Jenny

"Yeah, let's play with it." said Candace

In exactly that moment, Phineas arrived with his father

"See dad? they build a robot using junk!" said Phineas while pointing at the girls

"Yeah, three robots in fact." said Lawrence

Phineas, confused, turned around to see Candace,Stacy and Jenny acting like robots while wearing some junk in their heads

"Well, they are really cute as robots. Let's go back Phineas." said Lawrence as he grabbed Phineas arm and dragged him

"**B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-But!**" said Phineas as he was dragged with his dad

Suddenly, Candace stopped

"Wait a minute." said Candace

"What?" asked Jenny

"We being children, Phineas being a teen, we making the invention, Phineas being the accuser, Jeremy and his band song finally being heard, this must obviously be!" realized Candace

*Carl's House, Carl's Room "9:00 PM"*

Carl woke up from the dream he was having

"A dream!... Whoa that was weird, I dreamed about the roles having been swapped... Ah well." said Carl

Carl turned around and saw a letter in his desk

"*grabs and reads the letter*Dear Carl Karl, you're fired?! **NOOOOOOO!**" shouted Carl

*Monogram's House, Monogram's Room "9:05 PM"*

Monogram woke up from the dream he had

"Wow, I dreamed about Carl dreaming about the show being backwards and then him getting fired... Ah well." said Monogram

Monogram went back to sleep... And then woke up again

"Wait a minute." said Monogram

Monogram got out of his bed, went to his closet and then saw he had intern clothing in it

"*Gasp*! I'm just an intern in O.W.C.A?! **NOOOOOOOOO!**" shouted Monogram

*Fletcher's House, Candace Room "9:30 PM"*

Perry woke up from... Do I even need to say it? Wich also made Candace wake up

"Ugh, Perry how many times do I have to tell you that, if you sleep close to me, you will have nightmares?" said Candace

Candace grabbed Perry and put him in the ground

"Now shoo before you have another nightmare." said Candace

Perry went to the door and left Candace Room, without knowing he had a piece of Candace hair in him

"Hey Perry wait you have-*perry leaves*-a piece of my hair in you... Meh*walks to the door and closes it*

it's not my problem if he has another nightmare." said Candace

Candace went back to her bed, toked herself and then fell asleep

THE END


End file.
